


Winter Wonderland

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Guys Being Guys, M/M, fluffy snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua and Gon have a snowball fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> small prompt thing from tumblr

Killua knew that glint in his eye. He saw the way he was hunched over, doing _something_ with his hands.  “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!” Gon’s laughter met his hears as he desperately tried to wipe the freezing cold snow off his face. Killua grinned as he bent down, quickly scooping up his own snowball. “Alright, Gon, you asked for it!”

Gon gasped and quickly hid behind a tree, building up his own artillery of finely crafted snow balls. As soon as Killua turned around, he was yet again hit in the face with another snowball. “Damnit, Gon!”

Blindly, Killua threw a snowball in Gon’s direction, just barely missing as Gon ducked away in the nick of time. “You’ll have to try harder than that, Killua!” Gon taunted before throwing another snowball Killua’s way.

The two went at it for what seemed like hours, until they were both panting, arms aching from all the throwing and bodies freezing with the cold. Gon stumbled over to Killua, swinging an arm around him while wheezing out a laugh. Killua joined in as they lost their balance together, falling onto their backs.

“I totally won, Killua,” Gon said, sending Killua a bright grin.

“Yeah, right,” Killua scoffed, scooping up one last handfull of snow into his hand and smushing it onto Gon’s face. Gon sputtered as he sat up, wiping off the snow as Killua laughed. “My win now, stupid.”

The glint was back in Gon’s eye, and the two prepped themselves for another onslaught of snowballs.

**Author's Note:**

> these adorable little gays. look at them go


End file.
